disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Aqua Demon
= Aqua Demon = Aqua Demons live underwater in lakes, swamps, rivers, and the seas. Although they lack eyes, they have coral-like protrusions over their body capable of detecting minor changes in the air, electric currents, and water. They conduct electricity through their body similarly to how other demons conduct spiritual energy and are capable of using this electricity offensively. Many Aqua Demons are either resistant or entire immune to ice and are thought to have evolved from frogs. ' Hit die: 1d8' ' Type: Magical Beast (Aquatic, Monster)' ' Skills:' An Aqua Demon gains Skill points equal to 2+ int modifier. The Aqua Demon’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial Knowledge (Magic Monster Weapon) (Int). Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Adventures: Most Aqua demons don’t become adventurers, feeling lazy or sluggish, but mostly because they wish to not leave their swamp homes for long periods of time. However those that do become adventurers try to stick to a party including at least one or two of it’s own kind or other aquatic or swamp dwelling creatures. Table: Aqua Demon ' ' ' ' Characteristics: ' ' Alignment: Aqua demons usually devote themselves to no cause nor do they care for good or bad. Most tend to be True or chaotic Neutral. ' ' Religion: Aqua Demons have little to no religion however some do worship the nature of the swamp just as some Druids would. ' ' Other Classes: '''Aqua Demons get along with just about any race or class that they come across, even creatures that are usually prey for Aqua Demons can get along with them from time to time due to their somewhat lazy attitude. However others are more rambunctious and ravenous causing them to have trouble with any of the fleshy races or less combat oriented classes. '''Role: Aqua demons have little role in society, however on the battlefield they make good tanks and support units, able to deal out nice amounts of lightning damage and absorbing a good chunk of damage themselves. • +2 Wisdom, +4 Constitution, -4 Dexterity, -4 Intelligence • Large sized Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic) • Blindsense out to 30 feet • Move speed 20 feet, swim speed 40 feet • +8 to Swim checks, Aqua demons are at home in the water. • Automatic Languages: English or Japanese and Aquan. Bonus Languages: Any Class Features ' *Evilty* (Ex):' Mass Blaster for every creature effected by an area attack, your damage for that attack increases by +2. Monster Weapon Proficiency ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Ex])''' Aqua Demons are proficient and can only wield magical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. An Aqua Demon's weapon takes the form of a disgusting and slimy tongue that deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. '''Magichange As a free action, an Aqua Demon can change into a quarterstaff . The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Aqua Demon’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Aqua Demon transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Aqua Demon Staff Quarterstaff ''' '''Damage: 1d6/1d6 Critical: '''20 '''Damage Type: '''Bludgeoning '''Weight: '''4 lbs. '''Spells ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Su])''' Aqua Demons cast arcane spells drawn primarily from the Aqua Demon Spell List. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, an Aqua Demon must have a Constitution score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an Aqua Demon's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Aqua Demon's Constitution modifier. Like other spellcasters, an Aqua Demon can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on '''Table: Aqua Demon. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Constitution score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). An Aqua Demon's selection of spells is extremely limited. An Aqua Demon begins play knowing two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new Aqua Demon level, she gains one new spell. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, an Aqua Demon need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Monster Technique ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Su])''' Just like all monster classes, Aqua Demons gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. An Aqua Demon Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Aqua Demon's list of techniques listed in their Technique section with a (**). The Aqua Demon must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where monsters do not have enough techniques for every acquisition of a monster technique, in such situations they can choose a new spell instead. An aqua demon's relevant ability score is it's constitution. '''Ability Boost Aqua demons are strong, healthy, and very wise. As such they gain bonuses to Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom as indicated on the Table. Domains (Su) At 1st level, Aqua demons gain two domains, and all of their abilities. The Aqua demon uses his aqua demon level as his cleric level to determine the abilities he possesses. The Aqua demon uses his Constitution modifier in place of his wisdom for any abilities that require it. The Aqua demon can choose from the following domains. Air, Earth, Evil, Magic, Scalykind, Strength, Water, or Weather. They can also select any of the sub-domains affiliated with those domains. Natural armor (Ex) Aqua Demons gain Natural armor from their thick and greasy monster hides. The Natural armor bonus increases as indicated on the table above. Ice/Electricity Resistance (Ex) Aqua demons are at home in cold and frozen environments as well as supercharged electrical areas, as such, they gain Ice/Electricity Resistance as indicated on the Table. ' ' Blindness (Ex) You possess blindsight out to 30 feet. At 5th level, this distance increases to 60 feet. At 10th level, you gain a +4 bonus to perception checks. Damage Reduction (Ex) Aqua Demons can protect themselves from most forms of attack, however they are weak to piercing damage due to their flubby skin. This damage reduction increases as indicated on the table above. ' ' Fast Healing (Ex) Aqua Demons can heal quickly from wounds it receives in battle. At 19th level, it gains Fast Healing 5. Dagon (Su) =At 20th level the Aqua demon becomes a dark lord of electricity as well as a master of blizzards. Once per day, the Aqua Demon can generate a Storm of Vengeance as per the spell. The spell cannot be dispelled and deals cold damage instead of acid damage from the rain. The Aqua Demon gains a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution while in this storm and it's ranged attacks or spells, as well as it's vision aren't impeded in any way. While in this storm, abilities that cancel Blindsense or blindsight are suppressed. All Aqua demons within the range of the Dagon ability gain the benefits of it and no two Dagon abilities can occupy the same space. = =Aqua Demon Spells= 1st-Level Aqua Demon Spells—Ice, Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Read Magic, Ray of Frost, Jolt, Shock Shield, Corrosive Touch, Grease, Icicle Dagger, Obscuring Mist, Shocking Grasp, Ray of Enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening 2nd-Level Aqua Demon Spells—Enfeeble, Resist Energy, Fog Cloud, Touch of Idiocy, Defensive Shock, Elemental Touch, Frigid Touch, Frost Fall, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Snow shape 3rd-Level Aqua Demon Spells—Mega Ice, Protection from Energy, Resist Energy Communal, Sleet Storm, Lightning Bolt, Displacement, Slow, water breathing, versatile weapon 4th-Level Aqua Demon Spells— Ice Storm, Wall of Ice, Lesser Globe of invulnerability, Protection from Energy Communal, Confusion, Ball Lightning, Call Lightning 5th-Level Aqua Demon Spells—Giga Ice, Geyser, Cone of Cold, Icy Prison, Lightning Arc, Transmute Rock to Mud, Transmute Mud to Rock 6th-Level Aqua Demon Spells— Ice Crystal Teleport, Cold Ice Strike, Chain Lightning, Freezing Sphere, Control Water, Call Lightning Storm, Conjure Black Pudding 7th-Level Aqua Demon Spells—Omega Ice, Ice Body, Vortex, waves of exhaustion, Caustic Eruption 8th-Level Aqua Demon Spells—'' Seamantle, Polar Ray, Stormbolts'' 9th-Level Aqua Demon Spells— Tsunami, Mass Icy Prison, Ride the lightning, Transmute Blood to Acid =Aqua Demon Techniques= 2nd-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—Electric Shock **, Dual Moon Wheel (MC) ** 3rd-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—Licky Bounce ** 4th-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—Plasma Charge ** 5th-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—Electric Killer ** 6th-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—Shock Arrow ** 7th-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—Rolling Bowling ** 8th-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—''Thunder Dance (MC)**'' 9th-Level Aqua Demon Techniques—Electronic Gamer ** Aqua Demon Reincarnation